ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan son of Draditz
Gohan is son of Draditz and another earthling and was born just before the Altered Saiyan Saga. Through the TV as an infant, watches his Father die along with most of the Alter Z-Fighters. After Draditz and the Alter Z-Fighters that had died were brought back, Gohan goes through the most intense Father-Son training with his dad; Until the Dyko saga. That battle Draditz had to fight alone. After Gohan fights off and has a significant chance against Dyko, they discover what happen to Mardock and the rest of the other Frontier saiyans. This was the beginning of Moku and the Frontier Saiyans' Revenge. After they defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan, they wait to train for about a year and a half (18 Months); And then they would have their revenge. During the attack on earth right before Tien prepares to kill draditz for what he did to Chiaotzu and the others, Gohan steps in and mops the floor with Tien. Tien wasn't even able to strike a single blow. Later on against Paradox Cell, Gohan witness the proclaiming of his father's last words right in front of him. "I'm glad. I'm glad to have a son like you Gohan and I'm honored to the father of that son. I accept my fate and if you keep training and fight on when the world needs you, You'll go down as one of Greatest warriors who have ever lived. Goodbye my son." -Draditz's last words. Gohan screams in the very ordeal of saiyan rage. However, Tregeta tells him to stand down and get somewhere safe. Gohan does what Tregeta told him to only to see him die too. Gohan during the Saiza/War saga Gohan encounters Tien and Chiaotzu just after Draditz did at Dende's Lookout. After Tien and Chiaotzu entwine with their links(what was left of Majin Tien and Majin Chiaotzu), he and Draditz are challenged to a fight by the earthling duo. Although Tien was able to beat Draditz, Gohan stepped in and beat Chiaotzu and Tien at only Super Saiyan. Later on, Gohan gets to fight Paradox Cell. Finally his hour of revenge as arrived. Right when he was able to finish Cell off, Gohan refused and wanted Cell to suffer and experience a slow and painful death just like Cell did to all those innocent people. This was a mistake he was going to regret. Cell ends up going for broke again and seemingly kills Goku only to still be able to regenerate from his own demise. Gohan ends having Cell's attack break his arm in order to save Trunks son of Tregeta's life. In an all out Kamehameha energy beam struggle, Gohan turned SSJ3 and destroyed Paradox Cell right down to the last cell with the upmost of ease. After Dende heals Gohan, Gohan senses Super Dysin Buu making his way. Gohan lures Buu elsewhere only to be defeated, barely alive by Buu. Gohan dies by being used as a shield from Motenks Attack. He is later revived from Mohan's death near the very end. Gohan against the Renegades till the bitter end Gohan was the last ideal defender against the last of the renegades and was Kohn(named changed to Trunks after his father)'s Mentor. one day, Gohan along side Trunks(Kohn) confront the renegade androids 17 and 18. After a massive energy blast from the mercilessly monstrous duo, Gohan ends up losing an arm completely to save Trunks' life. Later on after a normal training session, the androids attack once again. With only one arm to fight with, Gohan ends fighting the androids...ALONE!!! Tragically, the androids gain up on Gohan in the rain and had no way out. Trunks ends up finding Gohan...DEAD!!! During the shockingly painful realization that he is physically the last one to defend the earth, Trunks becomes...A SUPER SAIYAN!!! Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon